Shin Higure
---- Note:This is a re-imagination of the character Shin Inari in a parallel universe, for the main article, please click here. ---- |name=Shin Higure |kanji=真日暮れ |romaji=''Shin Higure'' |alias='The Phantasm' (変幻自在, Hengenjizai) Black Talon (黒爪, Kurotsume) Abn Alnnamr ' ''(黒豹の息子, Kurohyō no Musuko) '''Azrael (アズラエル, Azuraeru) |race=Hunter |birthdate=August 19, X782 |birthplace= Vicenza, Bosco |gender=Male |age= 17-18 (X800) 27 (X810) |blood type=B+ |status=Alive |hair color=Dark Bistre/Nigh-black |eye color=Bluish-green (Originally) Blue (Around X810) |vision=20/14 |skin tone=Pale |height= 181.6 cm(5 ft. 11½ inch) |weight= 178.6 lbs (81 kgs) |medical concerns and ailments=Intermittent Explosive disorder (Allegedly) |guild mark color= None |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Mark of Cain on left forearm. |affiliation=Higure Clan Horizon Industries |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Businessman |previous occupation= Trained Assassin Child Soldier Bodyguard |base of operations= |sexuality=Straight/Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= None |allies= Shisōya Higure |enemies= |relatives= Shisōya Higure (Kind-of-sister) |magic= Kinematics Holy Lightning Lightning Magic Light Magic |curse=Mark of Cain |abilities=Telepathic Immunity |weaponry and armor=Several |other equipment= Multiple }} Shin Higure (真日暮れ, Shin Higure; lit. "Honesty Dusk" or "Sunset Faith") also known as Azrael (アズラエル, Azuraeru; lit. "Archangel of Death") is the alternate reality version of Shin Inari from a parallel universe who ended up accidentally travelling to and getting stuck in the mainstream universe and continuity and currently has replaced the 'actual' Shin in most of his vital roles. Suffering a similar tragic childhood as his counterpart, Shin was raised by a greedy, infamous human trafficker; known as Reidō, that would condition and train orphan children to become child assassins for hire. Born to Shinsei and Izumi Higure, Shin and his older sister lost their father at an young age due to an unfortunate accident; which caused their mother to become an alcoholic and a substance abuser, which ultimately lead to her death due to an overdose. Even when growing up, the duo faced extreme physical and mental abuse from their alcoholic mother, who basically spent most of the money their father left them in her pursuit of a destructive lifestyle. As luck would have it, they were discovered by one of Reidō's men, which allowed the nefarious smuggler and terrorist to try and brainwash the young hunters but to her surprise, Shisōya managed to breakfree from her control and owing to her rebellious nature, tried to escape. However, she was captured and tortured in Shin's presence to 'him a lesson' and to further discourage such acts. Years later, Shin became a loyal member of the Children of Sorrow (子供の悲哀, Kodomo no Hiai) and personally served under Reidō until a client hired him for his services for the price of a mind boggling amount of 5,000,000,000 . Due to his fierce nature, unwavering loyalty and cold behavior, he earned the moniker of Black Talon (黒爪, Kurotsume). Following his return to the organization, Shin was tricked into killing his own sister due to being drugged and then mind controlled by Reidō. The sheer trauma allowed him to regain the control of his now damaged psyche and with the help of fellow child assassins, he took down Reidō and shut down the organization for good; freeing every single last child assassin. Now without a purpose, the nigh-lost 19 year old seeked out the legendary bounty hunter and former samurai; an old, mysterious and rather eccentric man going by the name of Rōnin (浪人, Rōnin), who after a lot of convincing and testing Shin finally agreed to take him under his wing and helped Shin become into a killing-machine but this time, he had a purpose. Shin soon became a fearsome mercenary who was driven by both repressed anger and material gain; using his profession as an excuse to takedown or kill people, in order to channel is inner rage. However, during the The Last Son storyline, he finally realized his fault and came to face his inner demons. By the end of the arc, he ended up jumping through a wormhole to escape the destruction and death that was brought to his world but instead of killing him, the magical wormhole brought him to another universe, where he took up the identity of Shin Inari (稲荷信, Inari Shin; lit. "Fox of Faith" or "Fox of Honesty") before officially going out in public and 'legally' changing his name to "Shin Higure". Appearance Gallery Shin cos.jpg Training s.png Teen shin.jpg mind control shin.png Shin as a kid.jpg Personality Magic & Abilities Hunter Physiology Supernatural Hunter Physiology (超常的猟師生理, Chōjōteki Ryōshi Seiri): *'Advanced Sensory System': *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': **'Enhanced Agility': **'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Stamina': *'Mark of Cain': **'Curse of Cain': *'Enhanced Endurance/Pain-tolerance': Ways of Combat Highly Seasoned Martial Artist/Expert-hand-to-hand Combatant: *'Eskrima/Kali': *'Wing Chun': *'Jujutsu': *'Kapu Kuialua': Weapon Specialist: *'Highly Adept Swordsman': *'Expert Kali-stick Fighter': *'Naginatajutsu Practitioner': Dexterous Marksman: *'Crossbow Archery Specialist': Mental Abilities Gifted Intellect: *'Expert Tactician': *'Superior Investigative Skills': *'Eidetic Memory': *'Subliminal Manipulation': Body-Language Analysis: Vocal Imitation: Physical Ability Stealth & Stealth Combat: Proficient Gymnast & Freerunner: Master Escapologist: Skilled Swimmer: Nervous System Control: Expert of Prestidigitation & Pickpocket: Magic Equipment * Hǫfuð Quotes, Trivia and Fun-facts Behind The Scenes= |-| Trivia= * This version of Shin, so far, is the youngest and thus less experienced and somewhat rash. * For some reason, he is also not as strong as his counterpart. * Unlike his mainstream counterpart, this iteration has no qualms with killing. |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Non-Human Category:Supernatural Creature Category:Male Category:Independent Mage Category:Assassin Category:Original Characters Category:Escape Artist